


Run Baby Run (Don't Ever Look Back)

by MeBeShe



Series: Love Me Dead [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, frank being gentle, mid season 1, post-sam keating murder, pre-keating frank headcanons, very very slightly dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeShe/pseuds/MeBeShe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　Frank was not a college educated man, but he wasn’t dumb by any means. You don’t survive running with the Mafia and live to tell the tale if you’re stupid. So when Laurel came to him in the middle of the night, smelling of smoke and the woods and bleach and the faint traces of blood and lighter fluid and burnt flesh, he knew something terrible had happened. And when she placed the trophy on the coffee table, with the scales missing, he knew. He knew that his angel had done something terrible. <br/>　　</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run (Don't Ever Look Back)

　　Frank was not a college educated man, but he wasn’t dumb by any means. You don’t survive running with the Mafia and live to tell the tale if you’re stupid. So when Laurel came to him in the middle of the night, smelling of smoke and the woods and bleach and the faint traces of blood and lighter fluid and burnt flesh, he knew something terrible had happened. And when she placed the trophy on the coffee table, with the scales missing, he knew. He knew that his angel had done something terrible.   
　　  
　　He slowly stood and went to his kitchen, and filled a bowl with warm water and got a soft cloth. Frank brought both of those over and sat down next to her.   
　　  
　　“Didn’t you hear me?” Laurel asked, her eyes rimmed with red.   
　　  
　　“I heard you. I’ll take care of it. You have to trust me.” He said. He reached out with his hands and slowly starting pulling the leaves and twigs from her hair.   
　　  
　　“Frank, this is serious.” Laurel insisted, her eyes wide and frightened.   
　　  
　　“I know. Just relax. Consider it done.” He said, hoping his deep voice would reassure her. He dipped the cloth in the water and took her chin in his free hand. Frank started wiping the ash off of her face, noticing how her lips glistened in the dim light from the windows. He knew that human fat, when burnt, coated the lips and made them sticky. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew from experience. Slowly the layers of ash and dirt and smoke and makeup came off, leaving her fresh faced and calm.   
　　  
　　“What was that for?” She asked.   
　　  
　　“I don’t you like seeing you dirty.” Frank said. He resisted the urge to make an innuendo as Laurel looked at him.   
　　  
　　“Laurel,” He started, his voice layered with pain.  
　　  
　　“No. Not tonight. I cannot handle this conversation tonight. Not after..” her voice strangled itself in his throat and Frank’s heart broke. His hands twitched, aching to pull her into his arms and shield her from what he thinks she did. He moved to do just that but she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder.   
　　“Remember, you need to put it back.” She stressed, heading to his door.   
　　  
　　“I will. I promise.” Frank said, watching her leave. As she shut the door Frank sighed, rubbing his eyes.   
　　  
　　His angel had broken her wings, and she needed his help to stand up and walk. She needed to get away from the Keatings, otherwise she would end up like him; broken and damaged and tainted.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here's the second drabble. This one's rated E for Everyone. I can just picture these two having this kind of talk after Sam's murder. Btw, I have a tumblr. It's floki-the-littlest-viking.tumblr.com


End file.
